Trials of a Sinner
by Kaos titan
Summary: Ewan Harper is just an average Irishman in America who has enough skeletons in his closets, until he is recruited by the Saints and what happens when the skeletons start to wake up?
1. Meeting the Saints

**This is my first attempt at a proper story, so if anyone reads this please tell me what is wrong about it so I can try to correct it. The main character one of my o/c's called Ewan Harper. I do not own any of the Saints Row games nor do I own any of the characters.**

* * *

Another gang battle on the Row, it's getting to be like this every week, screamed the Irishman in his head.

The Vice Kings were fighting the Los Carnales, who were fighting the Westside Rollerz and the Saints were just trying to defend their turf. "This is Saints turf motherfucker! Its ours and its staying ours!" yelled a woman dressed in purple, she then had to duck to avoid getting a bullet to the face. _Holy crap_ thought the Irish man _I need to get out of here, before I get shot or blown up_. He then got up to run and made it about 5 metres before a Vice King saw him and said "Wrong time, wrong place, its time for you to die" as he spoke he raised his Vice 9 to shoot, but before he could a red hole appeared in his face and he fell to the ground.

"you okay man?" asked a purple clad African-American, quickly followed by a white guy "boss, we need to get out of here". Ewan just stared _why would they help me? What is it they want?_ many more questions went through his head but he asked "who are you?"

"I'm Julius and this impolite fucker is Troy, if you wanna live, you should get outta here fast" he said as he looked at the man standing in front of him _most people would be afraid , but he just looks annoyed _"Boss, we really need to go" stated Troy looking around at the battling gangs "just wait Troy, hey you if you're tired of this shit, come to the church on the row, when this is over"

"I gotta get out of this first, but I'll think about it" said Ewan _I've not been in the city for a month and already people are trying to kill me, it could do me good to get some help _he thought to himself. "Boss, we're sitting ducks here we need to go" Troy was really looking worried now, "fine, now go and get some where safe" Julius paused for a second, then spoke to himself out loud "we need all the we can get... Lets go"

Julius and Troy then both got up and ran off, now that there was no one else there to shoot at him, Ewan got up and ran to his apartment, which was a block over. When he had let himself in, he sat down and thought _I know I said I would get a job and turn over a new leaf but when people start things against me, I finish them. Fuck it, I'll go just to hear what he has to say, I owe him that at least, I mean he did save me. _He got up, changed into a black hoody and a pair of jeans, locked his door on the way out and started to walk to the church.

* * *

**As I said please tell me what is wrong with and what you don't like about the story**


	2. Canonized

**Well hopefully people will read this and tell me what they think. Also I forgot to put this on the first chapter, there will be slight variations in what happens in the game, but nothing major to the main plot of it.**

* * *

****Julius stood watching the Saints, he was proud that they had managed not to be wiped out by now but it wasn't enough, they needed to go on the attack. "Every motherfucka' here knows what they need to do." he pointed to his followers as he shouted "Those bitches be ridin' around here thinkin' they own these streets. I don't care what flags they're flyin'-Carnales, Rollerz, Vice Kings… No one's makin' this nigga scared to walk the Row…We 'bout to lock this shit down…Right fucking now." the purple clad bangers started to cheer when he said this, Julius then spotted the man he had seen earlier. It was only now that he got a proper look at the Irishman, the guy was about 6 ft 2 maybe, had light orange hair, like a ripe orange, he had a great big scar under his right eye and looked like he could punch down Johnny Gat.

As the cheering died down, some one yelled out "Who the fuck is that ginger bastard?" Ewan looked to the person who yelled, he was definitely a maniac, he had seen that look in other people's eyes and not liked it then or now. The man was maybe Asian or at least of that descent and had black hair with white tips, as if someone had sprayed white paint on his head. Julius answered "Me and Troy found him and he could be useful"

"Well before we find out how useful he could be, the bitch needs to be canonized" various shouts could be heard, things like "kill him" or the old favorite "fight, fight, fight"

Julius shouted "Hey, motherfucha's do we need to do this?", from that comment he definitely got a few funny looks "of course we fucking do, everyone else had to so why shouldn't he?" yelled the Asian man. Ewan was getting bored of this " Come on then ya pussies, if your gonna give me a fight get on with it!" he yelled, the Asian thought for a moment, the said "oh, you're Irish, well shall I get you a potat..."

"If you finish that potato joke, I will shove a brick up yer arsehole!" interrupted Ewan, as he yelled three guys in hoodies stepped up to him and the first one charged with his fists in a brawler stance, _well someone that knows how to punch_ thought Ewan, when the charging Saint got close he swung a fist to his opponents ribs and stumbled as the Irishman side stepped and punched the Saint in the back, then kicked him to floor without hesitation. His other two opponents looked at each other and ran at him at the same time, one leaping for his legs and the other tried to get in close to punch him in the face. Ewan managed to block the punches but was tripped over by the other one, both of the Saints now were kicking him in the ribs, each kick causing more pain then the last. The Irishman grabbed one's leg and pushed him into the other, both of them falling to the floor. "Are these the best you can manage? Cos if they are you need better people" he taunted.

The Asian cracked his knuckles and approached slowly and cautiously. "You can take down the street thugs, but what about someone with some actual skill, eh you stinking bog-trotter. You won't beat Johnny Gat" he called, and the kicked the man in front of him, as hard as he could muster, in the stomach. The blow forced Ewan down onto one knee, Johnny now tried another kick but instead of it hitting, his foot was caught in the mans hands, he then pushed Johnny back and tripped him up, now that he was on the floor Ewan started to twist his ankle, causing more pain with each turn "Yo nigga, you can stop now, you passed, you're a Saint" yelled Julius.

Ewan let go of Gat's ankle and pulled him up by the hand "no hard feelings?"

"None, now I don't know about you but I want a Freckle Bitch's, wanna join me?"

"Hey before you go,if we're serious about taking back the Row we need to let motherfuckers know what time it is. Now you break it down, and it's all about respect. Get enough of it, and they're gonna back off, and we'll move right on in…We got some friends in town that could use our help. Give 'em a hand" yelled Julius, "Course… you can always drop any mother fucker flyin' the wrong flag. So long as the word is out on the street that the Saints are here and make sure that they know it!" he continued.

"Yo Troy, Lin and new guy, if we wanna beat the traffic we gotta set off now or your walkin'" called Johnny from the drivers seat of a purple venom. "Shotgun!" yelled Ewan but he was beaten there by an Asian woman, who hopped in before he could say anything, "hey I'm the driver or in the shotgun seat, deal with it."

_This could end up being fun, as long as no one finds out about what I've had to do in the past, that is. _"Fine, but I'm not buying" stated Ewan

* * *

**A lot longer then I thought it would be, but I just had a lot of fun writing it. **


	3. Getting Armed

**I have to say I'm enjoying writing this and I want to say thank you for the reviews I have been given, I hope that the rest of my work can give people enjoyment from reading it**

* * *

"hey, Irishman time for you to get a piece" said Troy when the car went past a friendly fire, "you look like you could do some serious damage with a good gun ... Hey Gat pull over" Gat pulled the car up next to the sidewalk "meet us at Freckles Bitch's when your done" he said as Troy and Ewan got out. He then drove off, "hey man, just remember that I can't get anything big or flashy, so pick cheap" Troy stated as they went in the shop.

"Hello Gentlemen, what would you like? Something big and flashy maybe?" greeted the store keeper, Ewan smirked at that then looked at the wall holding the weapons. He picked up a GDHC .50 and felt the weight in his hand, it was balanced and was similar to the gun he had when he was in Ireland, he looked at Troy whose face had paled when he saw the price "maybe something cheaper?"

"Fine, how about a VICE 9?" Ewan asked, thinking that it could be worse, _he could have given me a toy_. " Yeah that works".

In the end Ewan ended up with a VICE 9 with four mags. "Alright man, whaddya say we take that piece and clean up the Row?" Troy asked, "alright, I wanna test this out"

"Cool, now if you look carefully, down at the end of the block, there are some VK's if you taunt them they should come over and you can give them an ass kicking" Troy said this, then his phone rang "Hey listen you deal with them while I take this", Ewan thought for a second, then shouted "Hey , you stinkin' pieces of piss, come down here and I'll show you how a gangbanger is supposed to be like".

The Vice Kings responded instantly "yo gonna get so much lead in yo ass you could be used as a pencil" one shouted as he withdrew a knife, obviously not seeing Ewan's gun. When he got close enough to do some damage, Ewan raised his pistol and shot him point blank in the face without hesitation,the others all pulled out VICE 9's after seeing this. Two of the ran forward while firing from the hip like some one from the movies. Ewan ran, then did a roll and got cover behind a bench, he then turned and took some time to aim and clipped on VK's shoulder and hit the other in the hand, he instantly dropped his gun and got another bullet to the gut. The one whose shoulder got clipped kept on firing until his mag was empty, as his hand went to another one in his pocket he got hit in the back by the other VK's "what the fuck do you think your doing? You hit our guy!" one yelled to the other two. Ewan lept over the bench and ran to the fist VK, chinned him and then used him as a shield to deflect bullets, soon the body had enough holes in it to classed as Swiss cheese so Ewan threw it at them and while they were distracted, shot both directly in the heart. "Oh shit... You don't mess around do you?" Ewan turned and saw that Troy had finished his call.

The sound of cop cars filled the street "shit, the fuzz, we better get to Forgive and Forget, grab that car" Troy said, Ewan smashed the Vice King's car window and opened the door, "Irishman can you drive?"

"I'm not used to American roads yet, you guys drive on the wrong side of the road" Ewan complained. "Fine I'll drive, get in now." he didn't even have time to put on his seat belt before they sped off. As they pulled into the drive threw Troy, pushed a bundle of cash into the slot. "I don't know about you but I'm jonesin' for a fun bag"

* * *

**Glad to put that out in to open water, so please tell me what you think?**


	4. Setting up Shop

**Hope that people like this, it was a hard one to write. This chapter will be from a first person P.o.V just to change things around.**

* * *

I was walking down the street when my phone rang "Hey, what do you want?" I asked into the mobile.

"Its me Troy, there's an abandoned liquor store that Los Carnales are using as a hideout, why don't you... ask them to leave?" Troy was getting me to do his dirty work, but if I got payed it wasn't too bad. "Sure, but how did you get my number? Because I don't remember giving it out?" I wanted to unnerve him, just to see how he would react, "Hey kid, don't ask, I've got my ways but you don't need to know them. Now go kill the Carnales" Bugger, he was calm, that's just no fun. Troy hung up and I put the phone back in my pocket, then I pulled my VICE 9 from my waistband and checked the mag, it was full and I had three spare mags, hopefully it would be enough. A Westbury drove past and stopped at the lights, _this car will do _I thought. I went up to the door and got in "What the fuck are you doing?" screamed the driver "This" I replied, slamming his head into the wheel and pushing him out of the window.

* * *

"Holy shit!" screamed the Carnales thugs at the door as I lost control of the car and it sped towards them "Fucking shite American Cars! Almost as shitty as their beer!" I shouted while trying to regain control, it wasn't working so I opened the door and rolled out just before the car smashed through the wall. I pulled out my gun and shot the Carnales looking through the newly made hole in the wall. More came with their guns ready, _shite, guess the element of surprise isn't going to_ _work_. I ran for cover while the thugs that managed to jump out of the way of the car got up and looked around, acting on instinct I shot one in the face and used the other as a shield.

"you can leave alive if you give up, I just want you out of this neighborhood" I shouted hoping to persuade them to make killing them easier. "You must think we're stupid, now why don't you give up so we can all eat a potato and drink some Guinness?". They were waiting for a reply when one of them saw something flying towards them in the air, "hey, what the fuck is that?" he asked just before the body of my hostage hit him, he looked at the corpses face and saw that its eyeballs had been torn out and that his jaw bone had been broken and almost torn off. "Just because I'm Irish does not mean that I like potatoes and Guinness." I raged "just because we are trying to kill each other does not mean that we have to rely on stereotypes to insult each other. Now whose next to die?" They blinked from the shock of how angry I was from their taunt,the one with the corpse on his lap started to push it of so I shot him in the stomach letting the acid leak onto his other organs. He had a grenade in his pocket so I took it out and threw it at the cluster of remained bangers.

Needless to say it was a bloody result with limbs flying out and hitting the walls, _right now their boss _I thought. I ran to the office and found that the back door was swinging so I looked out the window and found that the lieutenant was driving off, _shit, _I ran outside and shot at the back tires, managing to hit one and empty my magazine. The car swerved and hit a wall at high speeds, the front half was crushed but just to make sure I hit the petrol tank causing a nice big explosion that matched the sunset. I took my phone from my pocket and dialed Troy's number "I got them, although we are going to need a decorator because this place is a shit hole." I stated, " Well done, use the building however you want, but come by the church soon, Julius is calling a meeting."

* * *

**Well please post a review so I can sort out any problems**


	5. Reclamation

**Sorry I've not posted for a while, I've just been really busy. Anyway I hope you like this.**

* * *

Ewan had to admit that his driving was not good, he realized this as he stalled the car again "listen you feckin' piece of shit, work goddammit!" he exclaimed as the engine made a noise that sounded like something had fallen of the car "that didn't sound good, erm... " his phone rang just then "yeah?" "Boy, where are are you?" asked Julius on the other side "I'm having some car trouble, I'll be there as soon as possible" he answered _great going Ewan, being late for a proper meeting an' that shit _"Well hurry up, boy I've not got all day" Julius ordered then hung up. "Right, fuck this. Taxi!" he called to a passing cab. It pulled over and Ewan got in "do you know where the church on the row is?"

"yes sir, now that's five bucks" he accepted the money and drove the car like a maniac._ I'm gonna have to learn to drive an American car or get an Irish brought over, just so I don't have to deal with that again _Troy and Julius were waiting outside. "Shit man, you don't look so good, you a'ight?"

"No your taxi drivers are feckin' mental" Ewan stated as he stopped feeling dizzy "Whateva man, I got a tip that there's a turf war going on right now. If we crash their party, we can take all those sons of bitches out at once. whadda you think Julius?" Troy asked. "Okay but you both better be strapped cos we goin' in hard" Julius said. Ewan checked his ammo and his mags "I'm alright for now, but I'm going to need some more ammo soon"

"you can just get some from the guns on the ground when you've killed someone, its a bit of an obvious solution" Julius said "now get a car"

Ewan looked around and saw a Cosmos, he then went up to the window and punched it, breaking the glass and opening the door "will this do?" he asked

* * *

_Oh fuck_ thought an unlucky Westside Roller as a massive ginger man came right up to him and pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the neck. "goddammit, this was a clean shirt, it cost ten dollars!" he complained as he surveyed where to go next. He had killed what seemed to be the leaders of the Westside Rollerz and the ViceKings. _So all we have left is an Italian _Ewan thought _oh there you are, time to die you dago_ he ran towards a group of Los Carnales who were guarding a balding middle age man _That's their leader, an old guy who looks like he has back trouble_ he fired two shots and managing to hit two of them in the gut, he then pulled the trigger again but the gun clicked to show that it was empty "well crap" he said as ducked behind a wall to give himself time to reload. As he was doing this Troy, Julius and some other saints came charging and cleared out the Carnales "The cops are comin' man, we gotta lose 'em..." said Troy "you still got that car you got earlier?"

"no, it sort of... exploded" Ewan admitted, "how the fuck did you manage that?" asked Julius"wait, never mind we got cops"

"I'll get a car this time" Troy said. About ten minutes later Troy came back driving a taxi "get in"

Ewan and Julius got in "get to forgive and forget" said Julius,

* * *

An hour later they finally got to the church. "hey I got some shit to say to the gang, you might wanna stick around for this" Julius said to Troy and Ewan.

Julius started to give a speech "Listen up, people. I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah, we cleared out the row. You think for a second that's gonna stop 'em? Unless we wipe all these muthafuckas out, they're gonna keep comin', and they ain't gonna be happy. It ain't gonna be settled until the Carnales, the Rollerz, and the Vice Kings ain't nothin' but a memory

"Dex, you got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Colombians it's like they own this town, and with that drug money rolling in, we can't compete. Be smart on how you move against 'em. The Lopez family been runnin' that gang for thirty years. There's a reason they still around."

Dex replied "Got it."

Julius continued "Troy, you're dealing with the Vice Kings.","Not a chance..." Troy said.

"Fuck you say?" asked Julius

"Anyone but them." Troy argued.

"Oh so your scared of going against Benjamin King?" he taunted

The Asian guy said "Man, fuck that, I'll take King out."."Johnny, it's not that simple." Julius sighed."Bullets still kill muthafucka's, right? Doesn't get much simpler than that." Johnny replied

"fine, Dex keep an eye on ya boy." Julius agreed

"Hey I don't need a fucking babysitter Julius."

Dex asked "Who's got the Rollerz?"

The Asian woman that had gotten in the car appeared and said "I do.

Johnny seemed shocked "Lin? The fuck you wearin' blue for?"

Julius answered instead "I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much about these fuckas, so I wanted one of us on the inside."

One of the saints just listening to the speech made a comment about Lin so she decked him "Any other comments?

"Yeah, when you punch, don't throw your shoulder so much..." teased Johnny

She replied "up, Johnny."

Johnny started to mutter "Hey, I'm just sayin'."

Julius then spoke to Ewan "Once we're done here go talk to one of these guys. They'll have something for you to do. It's our time now. Let's get this shit started."

* * *

**Hope you guys like this**


	6. the start of a new idea

**I hope you enjoy this, it took me ages to write. This chapter is rated M for content, if you don't like it don't read it**

* * *

"So what do you think George?" Ewan asked his friend. "It could work but it will take money and that is something you seem to be short on at the moment" George replied. George was about six foot, had brown hair and was one of those people who cant help being weird no matter how much they try not to be. "I should be able to get the cash soon, so do you think you could help me get started?"

"yeah sure, now I gotta go, see you soon buddy" as George left he started beatboxing to himself unaware that the whole street could hear him.

* * *

"Hey Johnny, I've got an idea and I was wondering if you could help?" Ewan asked Johnny Gat while they were drinking enough to sedate an elephant for a month. "Do I know you?... Never mind I remember now, your Julius' new boy, ain't ya? Well you don't look like much, but then I don't look like I have an eight inch cock do I?" Johnny was definitely drunk. "Yeah I'm the new boy. Now what do you think about my idea?" Ewan asked again, getting annoyed as this was the third time he had asked. "Oh that, it's a good idea but you're gonna have to win the other saints round by doing stuff for that gang, its sort of I scratch your back, you scratch mine." Johnny's phone started ringing with Bounce Like My Checks " hold up, I gotta take this." his voice then took on a sour note "Aisha what a pleasant fucking surprise, woah slow down girl, I can't understand what you're saying. That's not slower, that's louder... Shit, where they headed, right don't worry I got this." He put the phone down. "Whats up Johnny?" asked Ewan "some muthafucka's grabbed Aisha's sister off the street. She's the sixth girl to be grabbed this month and all by the Vice Kings. Aisha said that they were driving a yellow sedan, if you tail those bitches and get the girls back, I'll help with that plan of yours."

* * *

The yellow Capshaw pulled to a stop outside of a bar. Its driver got out, opened the back door and pulled out a beautiful young black woman in her teens "Now whore, when we go in I'll take you to my office where I can... inspect the merchandise" the kidnapper then lead the girl into the building and closed the door. Ewan got out of his car, ran to the door and tried opening it "Fuckin' hell" he exclaimed _right, think Ewan. This must be a VK brothel, so there's got to be a pimp_ he thought, he then grabbed a civilian that was walking past "Hey have you seen a pimp round here?" the man started to smell as he pissed himself at the sight of the angry ginger giant "y-y-yeah, theres o-one in Tee'N'Ay" he was dropped to the floor "thanks mate, now where the hell is that?" he asked the man now on the floor "It's just round the corner, now please don't hurt me" he begged as Ewan walked away "why would I hurt you, you helped me out, stupid Americans".

As Ewan walked in, he saw the pimp straight away because his hat had neon lights on it saying PIMP "this should be easy" he murmured to himself. he walked up to the pimp and growled "give me the key to the brothel, now!" the pimp looked up unimpressed "no fucking way amigo the girls in there are my perras" Ewan grinned like a mad man and smashed an ashtray on the head of the man in front of him, he then head butted the pimp and smashed his head against the wall "I'll ask again. Give me the key!" the pimp groaned and held out a key "there you go just stay away from me you cabrón" Ewan walked over to the pool table and grabbed a cue, then used it to impale the pimp through the neck "that language was just disrespectful" he then walked out of the strip club and back to the bar and opened the door "where is that girl?" he bellowed as he walked in with his gun drawn "Hey man fuck off" said one VK who was unfortunate to be close enough to be shot in the mouth "where the fuck is she?" Ewan shouted, the other four VK's drew their guns and ducked behind cover, rising up to take a few shots then ducking down again. Ewan hid behind a huge sofa and picked up a table and threw it towards where his oppenents were hiding, as he did this two of the VK's rose up and had their skulls crushed by a flying table. Ewan then snuck round and shot the remaining two in the chest and picked up their SKR-7 Spree's. He then walked to the office broke down the door and found the manager raping Aisha's sister with the girl trying and failing to push off her attacker, Ewan saw red and pulled the man out of the young girl, shot him repeatedly in the groin then broke his neck with his hands "it's over now and I will do my best to make sure it never happens again" he said to the girl who had fallen to floor sobbing "it hurts so much, why did he have to do that?" she screamed Ewan actually felt a tear appear in his eye at the situation "I don't know why, but it will not happen again, your sister and Johnny sent me to get you but it looks like you need a doctor" he said in a soothing voice that made the girl stop crying "please just get me to my sister..." as she was talking she passed out. Ewan picked her up as gently as possible and carried her to his car.

* * *

"I want those bastards dead! I will kill them all then dance on their graves" raged Aisha as she saw the condition that her sister was in "I will burn down their homes with their wives and children in them" Johnny put his hand on her shoulder "Eesh, calm down the one that did this is dead and we will take down the rest, its just a matter of time but it will happen" Ewan was sat quietly in a chair watching the young girl sleep "oh too right, we will kill them. No one deserves this its just inhumane, I promise you now that the Vice kings will die and it will be slowly and painfully" he whispered, he then got up "I've got to go" before he could leave Aisha stepped in front of him "you saved her, thank you. If there is anything I can ever do for you I will" she said Ewan nodded then left the room.

* * *

A man watched as Ewan left the church "it seems that our old friend is busy already" he said to himself as he filmed Ewan, his phone then rang a low harsh voice came through the speaker "_I expect answers soon, Patrick don't waste my money_" a worried look flashed across the man's face "I found him, shall I get what is yours back?" he asked after taking a moment to phrase a sentence that wouldn't get him killed "_No I want to see how he ends up in America_" the phone call ended and the man took a breath of relief "that was close, I need to get the job done soon" he checked the boot of his car and made sure that the guns were still there "if I can't persuade him to do what we want I must do what is necessary"

* * *

**Cliffhangers are a bit of a pain aren't they? please leave a review**


	7. Getting to know you

**The next part of Ewan's story, hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long to write**

* * *

Ewan was sitting on a table in the church with Johnny cleaning his back of blood and putting bandages on "Holy shit! how many scars you got?!" exclaimed Gat who looked at the back of the man in front of him "do you mean from America or before then?" he answered "both, I mean I get wounded in fights but this looks like torture" Ewan turned round and looked at him "it was, I made mistakes and I paid for them but this will never happen again" Gat looked at the man's face "fine, where did you go after you brought back Eesh's sister?" Johnny of course had theories but the truth was always the best option "I went and found some VK's. What happened to that girl should never happen so I paid a visit to some more brothels and shut them down for health issues" he said darkly. Johnny just laughed "what issues would they be?" he asked after he finished putting on the last bandage "well having a business in our turf that could be considered a health risk" he said carefully then got up "I gotta go now Gat, Lin asked me to go help her today so I figured that I would" Johnny looked at him then laughed again "just be careful not to piss her off cos she shot the last motherfuka that tried anything with her" Ewan nodded, put his t-shirt back on then left the room. As he was just about to leave, Julius shouted to him "Hey boy, I heard that you've started your own crusade against the VK's Ewan looked at him and said "yeah I did, they deserve it though" Julius chuckled "Amen to that brother. If you wanna really get at them go talk to my friend Will, by helping him out you can earn some money and stick it to the VK's" Ewan nodded "I'll keep that in mind, now I gotta run" he then walked out the door.

* * *

There were two men dressed in blue tops, crappy pants and cheap trainers, talking to Lin. The bigger one looked at Lin's car and said "That's a sweet ride Lin" Lin looked unimpressed and just made a grunting noise, the other Roller piped in with a question "Who tuned it for ya?" the woman in front of him turned to look at him and started to look interested in the conversation "no one, I did it myself" the two men looked at each other and laughed "Don't make me laugh, that spoiler looks like Donnie's work" Lin now looked pissed off, but before she could give a comeback the smaller man said "No way, that under glow screams Ricky Liu", Ewan who was listening in on the conversation had now completely lost any idea of what they were talking about. The tall man shrugged and said "yeah, I guess it does" Lin shook her head "what is this, fuckin' first grade?" both Rollerz turned to look at her with confused expressions "Whaddya mean?" they asked, "never mind, I'll see you tomorrow" the men started to walk away but before they had gone out of Ewan's hearing "dude she totally wants you!", as he heard this Ewan snorted with laughter _if only they knew the truth_ he thought. He walked up behind Lin and tapped her on the shoulder "holy shit" she exclaimed as she turned round with a kitchen knife in her hand "oh its you, you know that for a big guy, you move like a fuckin' ninja" she stated as she put the knife back in her pocket "if you say so" he said. "Anyway, those were the Westside Rollerz and they are all asshole's... I swear to God, we're not going to be able to kill these bastards fast enough, I mean I look after my car but they are obsessed. Any questions?" Ewan shrugged so she continued " Aside from macho bullshit, I haven't heard much. The only interesting news I got is that a shipment of high performance cars is coming in today. It's not much, I know, so we're gonna make the best of it. Jack the truck carrying the cars before it makes its delivery and take it to Samson. He'll load up the cars with a few surprises, then finish the delivery. Now any questions?" she inquired "yeah, I've got three. One, why not just steal the cars and use them for the saints? two, who the hell is Samson? And three, where the hell is he?" he asked, she looked at him like he was an idiot "okay, if we use them for the Saints, the Rollerz will know they have a leak and because I'm new on the scene, they will suspect me. Samson is a mechanic that helps the Saints out and he specializes in bombs, as to where he is, his garage is in Mission Beach, now get outta here before some one sees us" she turned as she said this to watch him leave, but when she looked he had disappeared "okay, the ginger giant is either a ninja or Batman." She said to herself as she got into her car.

* * *

Ewan drove onto the freeway and pulled into the emergency lane, got out of his car and lit a cigarette. As he blew smoke rings, he was watching the approaching traffic for the truck carrying sports cars. Just as he stubbed out the cigarette, a truck escorted by two blue Voxels started to come near, so Ewan got back in the car and checked his ammo for both his pistol and his SMG's "After this I need to get more ammo, it does go fast" he chuckled to himself.

* * *

"Oh shite, oh shite" screamed Ewan as the truck's brakes weren't working fast enough and was speeding towards a very big brick wall, there was a loud bang as some blue cars arrived and started to the ram the truck. As they were doing this, it enabled the truck to turn away from the brick wall that had threatened it just moments before and then the Rollerz vehicles tried to pull up next to the truck cabin to shoot Ewan, but the cabin was too armored to get a decent shot, just then Ewan's phone rang "Hey ginger giant, why haven't you delivered the cars yet?" asked a very irritated Lin, Ewan looked quickly out the window at his pursuers then answered "There have been some complications but I'm nearly there so don't worry..." there was a loud bang from outside so he swore "What the fuck way that?!" screeched Lin down the film "that was one of the complications that I mentioned before and it has become uncomplicated" there was a stream of cursing down the phone "what the fuck do you mean uncomplicated?" Ewan sighed and thought_ why can't it ever be easy? _"it blew up" he said simply, he then moved the phone away from his ear because of the deafening sound coming out, he interrupted the cursing with a tone of desperation in his voice"look, Lin I'm just a couple of minutes away and when I'm done I'll buy you a beer to make up for being late, okay?" there was a sigh from the other line "fine, but no cheap shit" Ewan put an insulted voice on "how could you think that me or any Irishman would dare to buy shit beer" Lin chuckled "just to let you know, I will drink you under the table" she stated and Ewan just laughed.

* * *

_oh fucking hell my head_ thought Ewan as his eyes opened, he sat up and found himself on a bed in a room covered in car magazines and gun posters. On further inspection he found that he was on a double bed with both sides messed up, he was only wearing his underpants and that his clothes weren't in the room, he stuck his head out the door and heard whistling coming from another room, he then tried to walk towards it but only got five steps before he fell flat on the floor and had to stop himself from throwing up. When he eventually managed to get up, he made his way to the kitchen and saw Lin only wearing a pair of purple panties and his jumper "how much did we drink last night?" he asked her as she turned round "you drank enough to kill a small whale, I told you I could out drink you, didn't I?", Ewan grimaced "could you be a little quieter please?" he said as he rubbed his eyes "Lin, what exactly did we do last night?" he asked before she could answer his first question "well, I can be quieter but I won't because I warned you and in answer do your second question, we got drunk, ran down some pedestrians, came back to my apartment and gave me a new reason to call you a ginger giant" unable to stop herself, Lin giggled at this and then she turned serious "this was fun but it can't become a common thing, I might blow my cover if I keep getting drunk..." Ewan shushed her "I doubt that there's any chance you blowing your cover because you look completely different in purple, it suits you much better and speaking of which, I need to get a new jumper because that fits you too well for me to take it back" Lin blushed at the compliment "why are you blushing, surely you get given compliments all the time" Ewan asked, a bit puzzled. Lin snorted and said "I don't get them from people who mean it or who mean anything and stop looking at my butt" Ewan then started to look all the more "beauty is a thing to be admired and I can't help it if you have a beautiful body, now shall I make breakfast or is breakfast weird over here?" Lin opened the refrigerator and looked in "if you make me pancakes, I shall let you admire the rest of my beautiful body, as you so put it" Ewan walked over to her stove and grabbed a frying pan "how the hell could I refuse such a tempting offer with such a wonderful reward".

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this, please leave me a review to tell me what you like about it and what you hate**


End file.
